


Three times the team set up Coulson and May

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, The team ships Philinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: Exactly as the title says.





	Three times the team set up Coulson and May

-:x:- (Recruitment) -:x:-

"You have got to be kidding me!" Hunter screeched. 

"What?" Bobbi sighed. 

"Daisy and Simmons just told me that they found out that May just totally missed Coulson's move on her!" Hunter bellowed.

"Huh?" Bobbi looked at the three agents strangely. 

"He made her a sandwich!" Hunter looked distraught.

"And.. making sandwiches is hitting on someone how?" Bobbi raised an eyebrow. She was pretty sure she heard Hunter mutter, "all that sandwich making for nothing," but let it slide.

"Because he said, 'just the way you like it' and side-hugged her!" Daisy smiled.

"So?" Bobbi asked.

"We need to do something!" Daisy declared.

 

-:x:- (#1) -:x:-

"Alright. You all slowly file out, and the I'll close the door and Fitz will use one of those locks on it." Daisy directed.

The agents all came in, and stalked up to the command room. Coulson was waiting, and Bobbi soon followed in. Finally May arrived, and walked in, looking down at the stack of files in her hands. Daisy smuggly noticed the small smile Phil showed when he watched May cutely blow some hair from her eyes.

Coulson began his explanation of some new strategic attack, and slowly the agents in the room disappeared. Pretty soon, only May and Daisy, who was in the process of leaving, were left. "Where do you think you're going? Where is everyone?" Coulson turned around from the screen where he had been pointing out assault places for everyone.

Daisy bolted out the door, and closed it fast behind her. Fitz snapped the lock in place. "I sure hope you have an explanation for him and this is your fault." Fitz skeptically said. "I don't like participating in your bad behavior." 

"It's not bad behavior to help a soon-to-be couple out a little, right?" Daisy smiled. The small group she had gathered expressed their disagreement.

"Ok, maybe this is a little bit 'bad', but anything for Mr & Mrs Coulson, right?"

"Let us out Daisy." May said on the other side of the door. Several agents took a step back.

"Or maybe they'll mash thier names together. Like 'Mayson' or something."

"Highly doubtful, Daisy!" Coulson yelled.

"Wait, so you agree?"

"Shut up and let us out."

"Uh,... no."

 

-:x:- (#2) -:x:-

Bobbi signaled Jemma with a discreet flick of her hand.

"Ugh, I'm so tired. Good night!" Simmons got up a little to quickly to be as tired as she claimed, and rushed from the room, interrupting the movie.

Fitz soon followed, claiming to be exhausted as he left the movie, hauling himself up from the armchair that he and Simmons had been squashed into.

Hunter claimed he was ready to sleep.

Then Bobbi. 

And Daisy told the last two to finish the movie. 

May sat close to Coulson on the couch, he eyes fluttering shut as she inched her way closer to the warmth next to her. He was soon asleep too.

Roll the credits!

 

-:x:- (#3) -:x:-

"Bad idea. You want a couple in love, we're NOT the ones to pick." Hunter retorted. "Bobbi and I are not on good terms right now."

"Fitzsimmons?" Coulson turned. "You up?"

"No way, sir." Fitz answered quickly. "I stutter."

"And I get much to flustered to easily and I lie terribly and it's really a bad idea if Fitz and I go together, how about Daisy and Hunter or someone?" Jemma suggested.

"No way!" Daisy exclaimed.

"How about you and May? Your acts are always flawless!" Hunter idealized.

The team agreed, chiming in on what a good idea it was.

May sighed, and glared at the group of 'mature adults'. She knew exactly what they were up to. Even though she couldn't argue. She and Coulson did have the most convincing acts.

"Fine." Melinda and Phil agreed reluctantly. And in unison.

Daisy pumped her fist in the air. "Yes!" She whisper-cheered.


End file.
